The Magic In Our Veins
by RisingPurple
Summary: AU - Red centric - A/N inside - Gold and Regina long to see their deceased one last time, yet are unable to find the means to do so. They find answers through an unexpected person, well wolf that is. Find out what happens when the wolf gets a taste for making impossibilities, possible.
1. Heart of Gold

**Author's Note- This is AU. Set around season 4ish. Neal is dead, Robin is not in the picture, no one is trying to curse/destroy Storybrooke (which that in itself makes an AU, since they never get a break) Belle is more than likely not going to be in this fic, but I won't say for sure.**

 **This will be multi chapter. I use Storybrooke names, as well as Enchanted Forest ones, whichever I feel fits the best. Excuse the errors I don't have a beta. Message me and I will correct them.**

 **Please R &R!**

*Di-Ding!*

 _'Well, here goes.'_

Ruby thought as she opened the door of Gold's pawn shop. Hesitantly walking inside, she spotted Gold behind the counter who was having a conversation with Regina, both which were staring at a book on the counter. The loud chime of the door drew both of their attention. Gold walked out around the backside of the counter to meet Ruby, as Regina stood cross-armed, watching with her interest piked, thinking, _'She's the one of the last people I would have guessed would be walking in here.'_

"Ms. Lucas, what brings you to my shop today?" Mr. Gold inquisitively questioned.

Ruby's slight nervousness shown as she fumbled with her words. "Umm, well I.. I was wondering if you had something."

A crooked grin appeared on Gold's face. "Well, Ms. Lucas, as you can see I have many things around my shop." He said, as he gestured around to the many objects in his shop. "So if you want something you'll have to be a tad more specific."

Breathing deeply, all of Ruby's previous apprehension disappeared. "I know it's a long shot, but I was wondering if you had anything that belonged to my mother." Red said hopefully.

"Hm, it's possible. Is there anything in particular?"

She thought for a moment before sadly saying, "No. I... I didn't really get to know her that well."

"I'm sorry." Regina said, her voice cracked with the apology. "I.. I-"

Ruby turned to Regina interrupting her. "I killed her not you."

Regina was taken aback. Automatically assuming that she was the direct cause of death.

"You weren't the only monster in the Enchanted Forest." Ruby stated her voice tinged with self hatred.

"Well, now that we have all established our short comings of sainthood." Rumple sarcastically said, eliciting a glare from Regina.

He turned his full attention to Ruby. "I believe I can find you whatever it is that you are looking for. For a price that is."

Regina stepped forward between them to protest. "No. A deal with you isn't worth it."

"Let Ms. Lucas be the judge of that." Rumpel said in an almost threatening way. "What do you say, dearie?"

"What do you want?"

"As may know, my son, Baelfire, was killed. I would give anything to see his face again. That is why Regina and I are trying to find a portal to the underworld. Well, of course Regina has her own reasons, but we both share a common goal."

This left Ruby with more questions than answers. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, but how does this involve me? You're the dark one can't you just wave your hand and open one?" She gestured wave her own hand.

"Believe it, or not. Even the dark one has limitations. As for your involvement, you see, Ms. Lucas, information about werewolves is very limited, almost nonexistent. Due to either, the violent nature of wolves, or the fact that there are very few in existence. But, you are a very unique creature. The magic that flows through you is extremely powerful."

"I'm still not understanding what it is you want from me."

"Your blood." Gold bluntly stated.

Ruby was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Ms. Lucas, your blood is very unique and undoubtedly holds some sort of magic. I believe that I might possibly be able to use it, to conjure something to help me see my son. I don't need much, just a small amount, and in exchange you can have any of your mother's belonging that might be in my shop."

Ruby pondered his request briefly.

Regina watched Ruby as she thought. _'She's smart enough to know not to make a deal with Gold.'_

"Deal."

Gold flashed a smile as he walked over to his cabinet, opening it to grab a jar and small dagger. He walked over and set the jar on the counter. Showing Ruby the dagger in his hands.

She stared at it and swallowed hard. "Silver."

"Not many things can hurt you. But this will allow us to get what we need."

She breathed deeply holding her palm open. Regina grabbed her shoulders, to both comfort and restrain her as Red closed her eyes and uttered, "Do it." With that Gold slid the dagger across her hand.

Her eyes flew open as a wave of pain wracked her body causing her to loudly scream. Regina held her tightly using magic to assure she would not start thrashing. Quickly, Gold grabbed her hand guiding the blood to flow into the jar. After her initial scream, Red gritted her teeth, breathing heavily, and occasionally letting out a whimper.

"There." Gold said as he placed the loss on the jar. Determining a third of the jar to be enough. He hastily wrapped a piece of cloth around her bleeding hand.

As soon as Regina released her hold and magic, Ruby sank to the ground holding her hand tightly to her chest.

They both watched her unsure what to do. After a moment Ruby seemed to have calmed slightly, though still breathing heavy. She glared at Gold. "That hurt like crap!"

"Never said it wouldn't." He replied.

Regina knelt down beside her. "Here, let me."

Ruby didn't know whether to trust her, but Regina's eyes seemed sincere. Allowing Regina to take her hand, Regina started to remove the bloody fabric, which had already started to stick to the caking up blood.

An open diagonal line marred her left palm revealing the flesh underneath. It was peculiarly surrounded by angry, red skin.

Noticing her confusion Ruby spoke up. "The silver, it burned my skin. Even if it doesn't pierce it, it does a number."

"Well, I'll fix that." Regina said as she held her hand over Ruby's, her magic coming to life. She held her hand there for a moment before exclaiming, "What the heck!?" She stood to face Rumpel. "Why didn't that work?! My magic has always been able to heal people!"

"True. But you're forgetting, Ms. Lucas technically isn't human, or 'people' for that matter."

Realization dawned on Regina as her face fell. "Everyone has limits, dearie."

Ruby stood, placing her good hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Hey, thanks for trying. Besides, I'll be fine, I heal fast." She said with a pained smile.

Gold reached into a box on the end of the counter and grabbed a vial. With a wave of his hand a glass of water appeared. He put a drop of the liquid from the vial into the glass. "Here, drink this with. With any luck it'll ease your pain."

'I suppose he has no reason to kill me.' Ruby took the cup and drank. Setting the glass back into the counter, she sharply inhaled with wide eyes, as she felt the magic spread through her body. Gold handed her a piece of clean cloth to wrapped her hand with, as he placed the jar containing her blood in his safe.

"I held up my end of the deal. Now you hold up yours."

Gold smiled as he reached into his jacket to grab his own dagger. He walked over to where the bloody knife laid and waved his dagger over it. The knife began to glow a faint red color. He picked it up in his hand and crushed it with his magic.

"What are you doing?!" Red exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Ms. Lucas. A deal, is a deal." He then opened his hand to reveal the dusty remnants of the silver knife. He then blew the dust into the air where it swirled around before disappearing into his back room.

The three of the followed it to find it hovering over section of one of the shelves. Gold reached and retrieved an item causing the dust to vanish.

"Here you are, Ms. Lucas." He said as he dangled a necklace from his fingers. It was a long red crystal encased in a spiral of thin gold wire, suspended on a black cord.

"Thank you." Ruby said with a smile as she latched it around her neck. Grabbing the crystal within her right fist.

"The pleasures mine. Now if you'll excuse us we have work to do."

Ruby took that as her cue and left. Glancing at the clock on the way out she saw that it was a little past eleven. _'Surely, granny will be asleep by now'_

She headed to the bed and breakfast, opening the door as quietly as possible. _'Good, she's not up.'_ She thought as she quietly made her way upstairs.

"There you are! Where have you been Red?" Startled, she quickly put her injured hand into her jacket pocket. Turning around to face granny she said, "I went out for a walk. I was feeling restless."

"Next time let me know before you take off for half the night."

She smiled at granny's ever present insufferable attitude. "Okay."

As she went to reach for her door knob she was startled by a loud shatter. Granny had dropped her mug of hot chocolate.

"Where did you get that?" Granny demanded.

Red hesitated. "Tell me, girl."

"From Gold's shop. It was my mother's, wasn't it?"

Granny soften. "Yes, it was. I'm sorry about that, I just haven't seen it in so long. It took me by surprise." She reached out to examine the crystal around her granddaughter's neck. "I'm glad you found it. You deserve to have it."

Ruby watched as the smile slowly started to disappear from the older woman's face as realization hit her. She braced herself for the next round of furious questions.

"I know darn well that Gold didn't give that too you for free. What did you trade?" A look of concern written all over her face.

Ruby pulled her hand out of pocket revealing the bandage which she began to take off. Once the gash was visible granny gently took her hand.

"He wanted some of my blood." She confessed.

Granny's heart broke with the first glance an her granddaughter's cut hand. "Silver?"

"Yeah." With that she led her into her room grabbing a jar of salve which looked to be from the Enchanted Forest. "He gave me something to dull the pain."

"Here this will help it heal up faster." She said as she applied the thick substance to the wound.

"Silver scars, you know."

Sighing, she said, "I know. But it was worth it."

Finished granny looked lovingly at her only family left. "You're just like her. Bull headed and reckless." She then placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. "With a heart of gold."

With that both of them smiled knowing that even though they didn't always see eye to eye, they still had each other.


	2. Only A Wolf

_' "I would give anything to see his face again. That is why Regina and I are trying to find a portal to the underworld." '_ Gold's words echoed in Ruby's mind as she drifted to sleep.

Ruby stared at her left palm, as she stood outside the entrance to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Thanks to her healing abilities and Granny's salve, the cut had closed up, although it was still red and irritated. _'Looks like granny was right. I can see the scar forming.'_ She thought, seeing a silvery line taking place.

*Di-Ding*

Ruby went inside the shop, looking around, she did not see anyone. "Gold?" She called as she walked to the back room. _'Argh! I need to talk to him. Where is he?'_

"There has to be some way, darn it! We're so close." Regina said as she sat at her desk in the mayor's office.

"Well I for one, don't give up until I get exactly what I want." Gold replied stressing the word, 'exactly'.

 _'I've got hurry. Granny will be ticked if I'm late for my shift.'_ "Alright, fine. I don't have time to wander around town." She said to no one in particular. Gathering up her courage she called out. "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin."

"I..." Gold started to say before freezing, causing Regina to look up at him inquisitively.

"What is it?"

His brow sunk with confusion. "I'm being summoned."

Regina was surprised. "By who?"

Becoming irritated he sarcastically said, "Hold on a moment while I check the caller ID."

She stood from her seat, narrowing eyes at him. "Well you don't exactly have many people in this town who would willingly want to be in your presence." Regina rebuttaled with just as much venom.

"Rumplestiltskin."

*Poof*

Taking a moment to gather gather his surroundings, he looked around realizing that he was in his shop.

A feminine voice uttered across the room. "I need to talk to you."

*Poof*

A purple cloud of smoke appeared beside Gold, dissipating to reveal Regina, who had followed hoping to find where the dark one had gone off to.

Her sudden appearance momentarily distracted him from the unknown presence in the room. He turned to find the source of those words and determine who had summoned him.

"Ms. Lucas," he said taken by surprise seeing the young woman standing across the way. "You know, I don't quite appreciate when people take it upon themselves to pry me away from my personal business." Contempt heavy laden within his voice.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk with you."

"And this couldn't have waited?" Regina was also a bit irritated, being distracted from their work, though they weren't making any progress.

Deciding to cut to the chase with hopes that the tension in the air would be gone after she gave her reason. "I want to make a deal."

With this phrase Gold's attitude changed. A small grin adorned his face. "I'm listening."

"I want to go with you, to the underworld."

Regina was the first to speak. "Sorry to break it to you, but it seems no one is going. Well, unless you want to go permanently, that is."

Red's face visibly fell with this.

Regina's eyes softened as she walked over to the waitress, placing a hand on her upper arm. _'I've never even tales with this woman beyond placing an order, yet I feel so... connected to her.'_ Finally breaking the silence she said, "I really am sorry."

Ruby gave a small smile back. _'She's changed so much from the person she used to be.'_

After a moment Ruby took a step back deciding that she should just leave. Her heart saddened by coming so close to the possibility of seeing Peter and Anita again.

She was so lost in thought that when she stepped back she didn't realize that there was a table behind her.

*Bump*

The table rocked, causing a jar of who knows what, to go rolling off.

Ruby's instincts kicked in. She moved so fast that one could barely see it happening.

Gold and Regina stood there watching as Ruby held the jar barely off of the floor, her eyes glowing an unnatural amber color.

Placing the the jar back into the table, her eyes faded back to their normal emerald green. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You used magic." Gold plainly stated.

Ruby shrugged it off. "I wouldn't call it magic, necessarily."

"Fascinating." He quietly said more so to himself.

Ruby was a bit surprised by their awestruck reactions. "You really don't know much about werewolves, do you?" Realizing the reason for their odd reaction. "Even when I'm in human form I still have heightened senses, fast reflexes and a little extra strength. And well, you saw the eye thing probably." Smiling as she told them.

"Incredible." Regina looked at Ruby in a way she was quite sure no one had, with such wonder and admiration.

After a moment of thought Gold spoke. "Actually Ms. Lucas, perhaps we can make a deal after all. I learned of a powerful spell that can be cast allowing the creation of a portal strong enough to transport one to the underworld."

Regina furiously said, "And you didn't think about sharing that information?!"

"I didn't share it, because it didn't matter. We can't open it because we don't have the power."

"Not powerful enough!? You're the dark one for heaven's sake!"

"Like I told you yesterday, everyone has their limits, and this spell requires three differing sources of magic to properly enact it. And I'm quite sure you don't want to go begging for Ms. Swan's help."

"Hmph." Regina sourly looked at the ground with pursed lips.

"You want to go to the underworld with us? Fine. All you have to do is help open the portal. It's really quite a good deal. Why, in fact, you'll be receiving the better end."

"No!" Regina stepped toward Gold. "Absolutely not! I'm not letting you near Ruby." Once again Regina was confused as to why she was standing up for the woman, yet she felt a strange need to.

"As we established yesterday, Ms. Lucas is capable of making her own decisions."

"No. I know you Rumple, and you never make a deal without getting something guaranteed in return."

"I will get plenty in return by simply observing the wolf's capabilities. Call it a research project, if you like."

Feeling very much forgotten, Ruby spoke up. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but just how exactly am I supposed to help you two? Evidently, my blood didn't work."

"With magic of course." Saying it as if the answer were obvious.

"I'm a werewolf, not a sorcerer, if you haven't noticed."

"What do you suppose it is that allows you to transform? Why, nothing other than magic. Ms. Lucas, you are gifted with magic just as myself and Regina. It isn't something that comes and goes as it pleases. It's always there. The magic is in our veins, in our blood."

Ruby listened intently, taking in every word.

"My knowledge of your kind may be limited but I believe by your demonstrationa moment ago, you should be able to harness your magic for far more than transforming during a full moon."

"You really think so?" Ruby questioned in a voice mixed with unbelief and hopefulness.

"Here." He said grabbing a candle out from the cabinet.

"Woah, I don't wanna kill anyone!"

"I assure you that this is a normal candle. Nothing like the one used to revive me." He sat it down as they gathered around. "Regina and I will focus our magic creating a barrier to help funnel your own. Think of it as training wheels. We will guide you."

"No. I don't want any part of this." Regina said adamantly said.

With a sigh Gold replied, "I'm not doing anything that will hurt her. After this, if she chooses, she can refuse the deal. I only want to see if she can indeed wield her magic."

Regina turned to Ruby looking for some sort of an answer. "I'd like to try."

Accepting her answer Regina spoke to Gold. "Alright. So how do we do this?"

"Just focus your magic into creating a small ongoing barrier."

With that they both raised their hands, projecting their magic either side of the candle.

"Now, Ms. Lucas, extend your hand towards the candle and focus on creating a spark." She did as he said, straining her face as she tried to will the candle to light.

"It's not working." Her voice reflecting her almost accepted defeat.

"When you caught that jar you felt it. The magic. Focus on that feeling. Call your magic up to the surface." Gold watched every move the wolf made, his curiosity eating away at him.

Ruby closed her eyes and breathed deeply, catching hold of the feeling of the wolf. _'I feel it. It's that exhilarating feeling I get every time I use the wolf.'_ She opened her eyes willing the candle to light.

Regina and Gold intently watched her as she closed her eyes to focus. Both had doubts that it was possible, she was only a wolf after all. They both stared in shock when she opened her eyes. They were staring into the most breath taking eyes either had seen; piercing amber which were drawn solely to the candle.

Suddenly the sound a flame could be heard. They released their magic to gaze in wonder at the flickering light.

Ruby's glowing eyes returned to their previous state as her face broke into a smile. Laughing with wonder she said, "I did it! I can't believe it! I did it!"

Gold turned to her with a pleased smile. "You sure did." He paused before continuing. "Now, I will offer to instruct you in the ways of magic if you will help me to open the portal. Of course, you may also accompany us."

Regina reached out to grab Ruby's hand. "Think about this Ruby. Don't do something you will regret. Magic always comes with a price."

She withdrew her hand from Regina's grasp. "You think that of all people, I don't know that? I've paid the price my whole life. If there's a price to pay for this I'll pay it, too."

"So, what do you say, dearie? Do we have a deal?"

Ruby reached out to shake Gold's hand. "Deal."

Gold smiled, very pleased with her answer. _'Well this has taken a very interesting turn. You're a fascinating creature, Ms. Lucas. I do believe I will enjoy this. And In light of this, perhaps I can find another use for that blood.'_


	3. Snow's Idea

Author's Note

Thank you for reading my story! I love looking at the number of views I am getting. I love to write these stories so I do, but it would mean the world to me if you reviewed it. Leave a guest review if you want, or just leave a smiley face. I am not picky! It gives me so much motivation seeing them! Also, if you want to see something in particular happen PM me. I will take story requests, as well, if I feel that I can do it justice. I love you guys and I would love to know you!

Oh, and a big thanks to LilyCaroline17 for favoriting and following!

Read, review, follow, favorite, subscribe, PM me!

(Please, I'm desperate!)

The past week Ruby had been able to sneak off with Gold unnoticed. She would work all day or night, then disappear to practice with Gold, she hadn't time to even talk with anyone outside of taking orders. They would meet at either, his shop or, occasionally in the woods while he tried to help her gain a better understanding of magic and practice wielding it. Her quick progression did not escape Gold's notice. Though she seemed to have hit a brick wall, recently struggling to progress any further.

"Argh! I'm not getting anywhere!" Ruby said as she tried to summon a large fireball in her hand.

Gold had chosen a place in the woods far away from town and secluded enough so that passers-by wouldn't come across them.

 _'I have get this! Peter. Just think of Peter.'_ Ruby was shaking from trying so furiously hard to maintain the flame into a substantial form.

Gold intervened by grasping her left shoulder and right wrist from behind. She felt his breath warmly on her neck and ear, barely registering it through her frustration. "Stop it. You're not going to get any further if you keep this up."

"No. I can do this! I just need to try again!" She said through heavy pants and gritted teeth.

"He's right, you know."

Hearing an ask too familiar voice both of their attention was drawn to an approaching figure about 10 feet in front of Ruby.

 _'Regina?'_ Ruby thought. Her mind still dazed from over exertion.

Dropping his hold on Ruby, Gold smugly replied, "I don't remember inviting you here."

Continuing to step closer to him, Regina continued, "I'm the Queen and last I checked I didn't need your permission." She locked her hard gaze on him with crossed arms, conveying a very imposing demeanor that would have made a weaker man cower.

Snorting at the once ruling queen, Gold then paused for a moment in thought. Turning to Ruby he said, "Take some time to clear your head, Miss Lucas, because, unless you can progress through this, I have no further desire to waste my time."

*Poof*

He left, leaving Ruby extremely frustrated.

"Arrggh! How am I supposed to learn if you're not going to help me!" She yelled to the vanishing cloud of red tinged smoke.

Regina watched her as she grit her teeth whilst barring them, making her look much like the wolf she was.

She unconsciously let out a slight growl in her frustration.

 _'If was anyone else I might be actually afraid. It's amazing how this beautiful young woman is the vicious wolf that decimated my armies.'_ Regina thought to herself while taking in Ruby's sharp features.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply Ruby seemed to be calming down. She slowly closed her eyes and just breathed. Regina could visibly see the tension fading from the other woman's relaxing muscles. After a moment Ruby began to sway, as if to fall. Regina quickly extended her hand to catch a hold of Ruby's upper arm to support her.

"Woah, are you alright?" Regina asked. Her eyes betrayed deep unexplainable concern. As soon as she grabbed her, they locked eyes, which gave Ruby the opportunity to glance Regina's concern ridden expression.

Standing back on her own to support all of her weight properly, Ruby flashed a smile. _'Hm, her smile almost looks as fake as mine does when I'm around the Charmings.'_

"I'm fine." After she spoke those words, rain began to fall from the cloudy sky above almost betraying the falsity behind Ruby's words.

"My car is not parked far from here. You can ride back to town with me." Regina said as she walked off with Ruby in tow.

Regina pulled into town. The trip was rather uneventful, as it was filled with an overwhelming silence.

"Henry is getting out of school about now. Would you mind if I pick him up?" Regina asked Ruby. _'Am I actually asking her permission? I'm not quite sure how to tell her to get out of my car.'_

"No, not at all." Ruby said, her voice still tinged with sadness. "You can just drop me off there."

"Mom!" Henry said as he threw his arms around Regina. She hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"Let's get home and I'll make some dinner."

Henry broke away from his mother walking over to Ruby and giving her a hug which she happily returned. "How are ya kid?"

"I'm doing pretty good. What about you?"

Regina smiled at the easy conversation between the two. _'I suppose some things don't change. Curse, or, no curse Ruby and Henry have always had a special relationship.'_

"I'm fine. Well, besides being hungry." Ruby said with a jovial tone.

Henry excitedly turned back to his mother. "Mom! Can Ruby come over for dinner?"

Taken by surprise Regina replied, "Um, well, I suppose if she would like to."

Henry turned expectantly to Ruby. "Uh..." She paused, but upon seeing Henry's face she knew she could not say no. "Sure."

"Great!" He said getting in the car.

After they finished up supper Regina put her hands on Henry's shoulders looking at home lovingly. "It's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

With a sigh he agreed. "Okay. Goodnight mom. Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight." They both replied as he went up to his room.

Now they were both rather unsure of what they should do.

Regina turned to Ruby. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure."

Regina pulled out two glasses and a bottle of apple cider and walked to the living room as Ruby followed. Regina sat and poured a glass for Ruby and herself. _'Apples. Of course.'_ Ruby smirked at the irony as she accepted the glass and sat down, as well. They slipped into a comfortable silence both taking comfort in the warm feeling the drink provided.

Breaking the silence Ruby asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you become so strong? Aside from the dark one you're one of the most powerful people in the Enchanted Forest."

"This is about earlier, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"You'll get it. Don't give up so easily, dear." She said placing a hand on Ruby's.

"I'm sorry, but I think I might disappoint you there."

Going against her better judgment Regina spoke. "Alright, listen. I'll try to help, but, only..."

Ruby interrupted her. "I'll do anything."

Regina took a deep breath. "What have you been focusing on while you practice your magic?"

"Seeing Peter and my mother again."

"Okay, this is what worked for me. Tell me about when you've felt the most anger."

"Peter. It was Peter."

"Wait, so he's the focus of your anger?"

"No. This is a pretty long story, but I'll give you the short version. I lived with my granny and she always kept me locked up inside at night. Especially at wolfstime. She told me she didn't want the wolf that was attacking our village to get me. She always made me wear that cloak saying that red repelled the wolves." The corners of Ruby's lips gently quirked upwards. "There was this guy, Peter. We loved each other. He would sneak over and see me. We planned to run away together. Well, then I met Snow and we decided to go after the wolf. We ended up finding tracks which turned into human footprints and led to my window...the exact place where Peter was earlier." Ruby closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her eyes glistening when she reopened them. "We assumed Peter was the wolf. Wolfstime was soon approaching. Snow came up with the idea of chaining him up during wolfstime so he couldn't hurt anyone. That night I snuck out while Snow pretended to be me. I took Peter out to the woods and chained him to a tree." Tears began to fall down her face as she started to choke up. "I...I remember waking up from laying down in the snow with so much pain in my side. Snow and Granny were standing there with horrified expressions. I heard the mob coming and then I looked back and I...I...ss..saw him lying there. Blood was everywhere. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him." Ruby continued whispering this mantra over and over. Her body began shaking.

 _'I.. I...'_ Regina couldn't even form coherent thoughts. Instead she acted on her instincts. She scooted over to Ruby and hugged her. Ruby clinged to her without giving herself time to question the gesture and began to silently cry on to her shoulder. They both pulled back after Ruby had re-composed herself.

"Sorry." Ruby said apologetically.

"Don't be." Regina paused for a moment, the memory of why they were actually having this conversation to begin with, unexpectedly hit her.

Regina looked down, forcing her emotions down, as well. "I know how bad it hurts to lose someone you love."

Ruby's eyes hardened over in a way the Queen had never seen, let alone imagine to be possible.

"Granny lied to me. She hid the truth about what I was from me. Do you know how many lives could have been saved?! And the people that would be alive still! **And... and.. Snow.."** The last part coming out in an inhuman growl reminding Regina of the beast which sat in front of her.

Ruby's demeanor changed. The deep passion in her voice collided with the fury in her eyes. "She is the one who caused me to murder Peter." She said in a dangerously low voice with glowing amber eyes that did not belong to the typically flirty waitress who existed prior to the cruse breaking.

 _'This could go very wrong, very fast..'_ Regina thought. "Ruby. Ruby. Calm down." She said as she took a chance laying a hand on Ruby's own.

Regina felt an uncertain emotion roll over her as Ruby froze and breathed heavily.

Regina prepared to unleash her magic should the need arise. _'Don't make me hurt you.'_

The seconds seemed like minutes as Ruby's eyes slowly faded back to green.

"Sorry, I just got a little.. upset." Ruby said as Regina removed her hand from her's.

Regina smiled. "I understand."

Those words held such a deeper meaning than the intended reply they were used for, and both of the women could sense that.

"Try to create a fireball again."

"Okay." Ruby said as she complied. Standing up, holding her hand out in front of her she focused on summoning up her newly discovered magic.

Regina stood up beside her catching a glimpse of yellow eyes. "Think about what you told me. Channel that anger into the fireball."

And with that Ruby quickly formed a large fireball and was able to sustain it.

Ruby's face broke into a huge grin. "I did it."

Regina gestured her head towards the open fireplace. Ruby threw it into the fireplace lighting it with her magic.

After a moment Ruby turned to Regina with a serious expression. "Thank you. I... I'm not sure how I can repay you."

"You don't have to. If what Gold said is true and you really can help us open a portal, it was worth it."

"I guess I should get going before Granny starts trying to track me down. I'm sure if she found me over here.. well I actually, I don't want to know what she'd do."

"Yes, I'm sure that would be quite interesting to say the least."

As Ruby's hand reached the door handle she paused. "Thanks."

Regina replied without much thought. "You're not the only that's been screwed over by Snow."


	4. Mass Murderer

Author's Note

A big thanks to everyone has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited my story! 

Here's a shout out to & the guest!

I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, college makes it hard, but I will finish this story!

Several more days past and Ruby hadn't seen hide nor hair - or scale, for that matter- of Rumpelstiltskin, since he left her to sort out her issues. Granny had fallen ill which left Ruby to basically run the entire diner single handedly, preventing her from seeking out Gold. She had only seen Regina in passing ever since dinner that night. Their conversation was uneventfully, limited to meal choices.

Finally, Granny recovered and promised to give Ruby the weekend off, which she was thoroughly looking forward to. She rarely got a Saturday off and now she was getting the entire weekend. Plans were rolling through her head as she finished up her last shift for a while. Determining to track Gold down and also see Regina again were at the top of the list. Although, she couldn't quite place the reasoning behind the latter. Somehow she had grown to feel like her and Regina could be close friends, and she hoped Regina felt the same.

She headed up to her room exhausted. _'Thank God, I finally can sleep.'_

She collapsed on her bed, sleep overwhelming her when her stomach let out a loud growl. "Ugh! I don't want to get up." She laid there and came to the realization that if she didn't eat she wouldn't sleep well. She sat there contemplating her options.

"Hm." She said as a smile crept up her face, she sat up on her bed with crisscrossed legs. "Okay. I can do this." She put her hands out in front of herself. Her brow cinched tightly together as she willed her magic to come to the surface. Her eyes turned golden as one of the leftover sandwiches she had made earlier appeared on her comforter.

"Ha! Yes!" She said as she grabbed the sandwich and quickly devoured it. Climbing under the cover she flicked her hand upwards turning off the light across the room.

The clock struck 11 as Granny made her way downstairs to open up the fridge. "Hey! Where'd that sandwich go?! Darn, it." Granny huffed as she slammed the refrigerator door, returning to her room empty handed.

The next morning Ruby couldn't hide the extra joy she had, knowing that she had mastered some level of magic.

She took off on her dearly loved, usual morning run. She wasn't blind to the irony of it, but she truly couldn't care less. She genuinely loved to run. _'"Don't fight who you are, instead embrace it."'_ She vividly remembered her mother saying.

 _'I wonder if this is how Regina always feels? I get this feeling when I run in my wolf form, but, wow, if this is how I can always feel..'_

*Wham!*

"Ughh!" Ruby mumbled as she stood back up from the ground, recovering much quicker than anyone else would have. _'I suppose not being a human has it's perks.'_

Her eyes landed on the unforeseen obstacle she ran into. "Snow!" She gasped, as she saw Snow sprawled out on the pavement trying to regain her balance.

"Here, let me." Ruby said with concern as she grabbed her arm helping Snow back to her feet.

"I'm fine, Red. Hm, it's not like you to be clumsy. You usually move faster than I can think."

Reaching a hand behind her head she shyly replied, "Yeah, I was just lost in thought."

Ruby's eyes widened as the scent of blood assaulted her senses. Her eyes flew to Snow searching for the source. Her sight finally settled on a small gash on Snow's neck.

"Oh my gosh! Snow, you're hurt!"

Snow followed Ruby's line of sight with her hand feeling the sticky wetness.

Ruby thought for a second. "Look don't tell anybody, yet. But here." She said as she reached her hand to the wound momentarily.

A look of confusion spread across Snow's face as she touched her neck. "Ruby!" She gasped. "How did you?!"

Ruby smiled. "Well, I guess I'm not too old to learn a new trick."

"That's.. well, that's incredible."

"I know. I don't think I wouldn't have gotten it without Regina."

Snow's voice immediately changed. "Regina? What are you doing with her?"

Sensing where the conversation was headed Ruby tried to fix her previous statement. "No, this isn't about her. She was only trying to help since Gold just left me."

"Gold!? Ruby, You know better than to mess with him!" She said accusingly. "What have you gotten yourself into!"

"None of your business, Snow!" Ruby said defensively.

"Well, this obviously is my business. When anyone starts getting involved with Rumpelstiltskin bad things happen."

"You know what, you and Charming just worry about your shelter or orphanage, or whatever you feel like trying to save today and leave me alone." Ruby said walking away.

Pausing she considered the last phrase she said and added, "Which you're good at by the way."

"Red.." Snow said as her face contorted with hurt.

FLASHBACK

"He's right, you know."

Hearing an all too familiar voice, both of their attention was drawn to an approaching figure about 10 feet in front of Ruby.

 _'Regina.'_ Gold thought as he recognized the owner of the voice.

Dropping his hold on Ruby, Gold smugly replied, "I don't remember inviting you here."

Continuing to step closer to him, Regina continued, "I'm a Queen and last I checked I didn't need your permission." She locked her hard gaze on him with crossed arms, conveying a very imposing demeanor that would have made a weaker man cower.

Snorting at the once ruling queen, Gold then paused for a moment in thought. _'Hm, this might be my only chance. Why, thank you, Regina.'_

 _'Now to make my exit.'_ Turning to Ruby he said, "Take some time to clear your head, Miss Lucas, because, unless you can progress through this, I have no further desire to waste my time."

*Poof*

END FLASHBACK

"There." Gold said with a smile as he gazed at a bottle of dark red liquid with simmering swirls of gold held in his hand. He started to walk over to the large picture hanging behind the counter. Grabbing the edge of the picture frame, he pulled on the corner allowing it to swing open on it's hinges.

*Di-Ding*

Gold spun around to the door.

"Gold, I've been looking for you." Ruby said as her eyes were drawn to the questionable liquid.

Gold turned to open the safe, placing the bottle inside while he spoke. "Well, as you can see I am a very busy man."

 _'Something's off.'_ Ruby thought, squinting her eyes in momentary distrust at him. "I assume, that is what's kept you busy?" She said gesturing to the now closed safe whilst quirking an eyebrow.

Turning to face Ruby he rebuttaled. "You have your hobbies. I have mine."

After a moment of tense silence he continued. "So what is it that you wanted to discuss, dearie?"

Ruby shook her head as to clear her head. "I did it. I've been practicing and I've gotten a lot better."

 _'Thank you, Regina. You've certainly made my job easier.'_

FLASHBACK

Gold held a crystal ball in his left hand. Popping open a vial of smoky gray liquid with his right. "One drop should do it." He said as a single drop plopped on to the orb. The clear crystal was consumed as the black liquid spread slowly around it.

A man's face appeared from the darkness. "Rumpelstiltskin." The man observed. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise. I feel honored that you would take time out of your busy schedule to talk." He said sarcastically.

"I do not have time for your games." Gold said through clinched teeth.

"Don't forget, Dark One. You are the one contacted me. Which honestly is quite impressive. How did you manage to do it?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine."

"Fair enough." The man replied with a shoulder shrug.

Rumple spoke again. "I'd like to make a deal. I want the essence of a tormented soul."

"Hahaha, and what makes you think that I would give you such a rare commodity?"

"I can get you something. Something that I know you want."

"Unless you can convince my brother to restore me to my rightful place, you have nothing that I want. Now if you don't mind I have business waiting on me."

"I can get you more souls. In fact, it might get a bit overcrowded down there." Gold interjected.

His interest piked, he questioned Gold. "Since when did the Dark One become a mass murderer?"

"I do as I see fit. However, let's just say I have other means of delivering without soiling my own hands."

"Always getting someone else to do you're bidding. I see you haven't changed as much as I thought."

"There is one thing, however. I will need a drop of water from the river of lost souls to acquire your fee."

"And how do I know you're not just conning me out of something else?"

Gold was growing impatient. "I know you're far too interested in my deal to say no. I will be stopping by in a while with Regina and Miss Ruby Lucas to see to matters, which do not pertain to you. Once we are done, I will need the enchanted water along with a portal to send us back."

The man stopped for a moment to ponder the information. "Deal."

He smiled in thought. "Ruby Lucas, hm, that name almost rings a bell."

"She's better known as Red. She's the daughter of Anita."

His face lit with realization. "Ah! I knew she had to be special to gain your attention. I must say I'm rather excited now to see how this will play out. Not to mention, it's been getting boring around here. I'm sure some new faces will.. liven.. the place up. Good luck getting down here though, hahaha." He laughed as his likeness vanished from orb as the darkness faded revealing the natural crystal beneath.

END FLASHBACK

'Hm.. I need her to be able to help us open the portal, but if she gains too much control over her magic, then she might lose that animalistic side, which is invaluable to me. Well, let's just see..'

"I assume you're referring to magic. Alright, show me." Gold quickly grabbed a small knife off the counter and hurled it at Ruby's head.

 _'Wha...'_ Ruby's eyes widened and glowed as the world began to move in slow motion.

The world returned to it's normal speed, as did her eyes.

*Huh, huh, huh* Ruby panted as she held the blade of the knife in a death grip between her palms. Her eyes were wide with shock, the tip less than a centimeter away from piercing the skin on her forehead.

Lowering the knife she came back to reality and looked at Gold. Fury marred her features. **"What the heck, Gold!"** She said with a deep gravely voice.

 _'Good. Still the same enthralling creature.'_

"Impressive."

Calming down slightly she couldn't understand his incredulous reply. "You could have killed me!"

"Miss Lucas, I assure you I would not allow any harm to come to you." _'You're far too valuable.'_

"If you can locate Regina, I'll make the necessary preparations to open the portal."

Remembering why she was here to begin with, Ruby nodded. "Okay."


	5. Witch, Wizard and Wolf

Author's Note

Hi, guys! Thanks for reading my story. Please review! PM me with ideas! Also, let me know if you see any typos.

If this story is liked enough I'll post a part two. I will complete this story soon. Unfortunately, I update irregularly so follow to know when a new chapter is up. (Honestly, I wouldn't want to update on a schedule even if I had the time, because I want the story to flow and not feel rushed.

*Knock knock knock*

Ruby rapped on Regina's door. "Regina?" A moment of silence passed.

*Knock knock knock knock* "Re...!"

*Whoosh* "What!?" Regina angrily yelled as she violently flung the door open, irritation and annoyance evident on her face.

Ruby quickly jumped back almost falling down the steps in the process, startled at the sudden appearance of Regina.

 _'Ruby!'_ Raced through Regina's mind as the door no longer blocked her view of the visitor. She held her hands up immediately upon seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes. _'I never thought I'd see the day when the big bad wolf was afraid.'_ Regina briefly considered the irony of the situation.

Ruby instantly calmed when she saw Regina return to her normal demeanor. _'Good, she's back to normal, well is this really normal? I mean striking sometime dead isn't exactly out of reach for the Evil Queen. Heck, even Regina. But she's so... different around me. Hmph.'_

"What is it?" Regina questioned.

"Gold's ready to open the portal." Ruby replied excitedly while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the wolf's excitement. "Down girl." She said with a laugh.

Ruby shot her a glare. "Just for that I think I'll pee on your tire."

Regina became serious. "You wouldn't dare."

Ruby flashed her wolfish grin. "Try me."

"So Gold is ready, you say?"

"Yeah, he's getting everything together."

"Alright then, let's do this." Regina walked down from her door step with Ruby in tow when she abruptly came to a halt and faced Ruby.

"If it's okay, I'd like to say good bye to Henry before we leave, just in case." Regina said with an unsure voice knowing Ruby wanted to go immediately.

"Of course it is! I saw him going in the diner with Emma when I left Gold's." Ruby felt a tinge of anger course through her when she saw Regina's smile falter at the mention of Emma.

 _'Regina raised that kid and yet, Emma swoops in and suddenly he's forgotten it.'_ Ruby reached out and grabbed Regina's wrist, unsure if what to say but she knew she had to say something. "I'm sorry."

Regina began to tear up against her will. "I don't need your pity."

"No, you don't. But you could use a friend."

Regina paused for a moment looking at the ground. "She wanted to give him his best chance. That's exactly what my mother told me. Right, before she killed, Daniel, my boyfriend. And why'd she do it? Because Snow White couldn't keep a darn secret. And you know what? To top it all off Snow then murdered my mother." She laughed bitterly. "Snow said we could be friends. Look where that got me."

"Regina, I.." Ruby thought better and decided against a lousy apology. "You already know about Peter, but you haven't heard about my mom."

Confusion clouded Regina's face. "But you lived with your Granny."

"Yeah, I did. It's a long story but I found her, my mom, and I stayed with her for a while. Without her I wouldn't be able to control my wolf, I owe her a lot. Probably my life, if the villagers would have had their way. Eventually, Snow found me again and she was followed. I had told her to wait for me and she said that she would. But she didn't and my mother didn't take too kindly to it. I tried to protect Snow, but by doing so I.. I.. I killed her." By this time Ruby had tears trailing down her cheeks.

Regina acted on impulse once again going against what her mind was screaming not to do. She cautiously embraced Ruby in a gentle hold. To which Ruby returned the hold tightly - almost painfully. Both closed their eyes and briefly just relished in having someone to comfort them.

Breaking away from the impromptu hug Regina spoke. "You know, I think it'd be nice to have a friend for once."

Ruby returned the smile. "Let's go find Henry."

*Ding*

The door of the diner sounded as Regina and Ruby made their way inside.

As soon as they walked in they were approached by Granny. She came close to them and locked hard eyes on Regina. She gave a threat in a low voice. "Stay away from my granddaughter."

Regina was taken aback and became angry. "Excuse me?! I.."

The Elder woman interrupted her. "No, you listen to me."

Ruby stepped in front of Regina. "Woah, Granny. Calm down. What's your problem?"

"The problem is her." She said pointing at Regina.

"Look flea bag. I haven't done a darn thing. So you better back off."

Ruby's face contorted with confusion "Wait, how do you know?"

Granny huffed. "Snow told me what you've been up to. I can't believe you would trust Gold! I should have known something was wrong when you came home with that cut on your hand!"

"Snow. Snow told you?"

Ruby's eyes flashed with anger as she walked back to the Charming's table. She abandoned speaking quietly. "How could you!?"

Snow had that innocent face and sweet voice as always. She stood from the booth to face her. "Red, what are you taking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You told Granny about everything. You promised!"

"Red, she needed to know! Gold can't be trusted. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I'm starting the think you're the one who can't be trusted."

Emma stood beside her mother. "Look you two just need to take a minute, calm down, and breathe."

Snow closed her eyes and took a breath. "Your right, Emma. I'm going to go get some hot chocolate."

Regina walked over to them. "Can I see Henry for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

Henry got up and walked with Regina over to the jukebox. Regina lightly grabbed his shoulders.

"I know what you're planning on doing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I think if I were in your place I would do the same thing."

Regina smiled. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom."

"I'll be back before you know it." She said as she placed a kiss on top of his head.

With hot chocolate in tow, Snow walked over to Ruby who was leaning against the door frame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But Gold can't be trusted."

"Well from my point of view you're the one who can't be trusted."

"Red, I'm sorry."

"You know, Gold may have done sine bad things, but he's always had a reason."

"You're defending him? He's the reason we're here and not in the Enchanted Forest."

"Actually, I think that's your fault. You're the one who screwed Regina and set off this whole chain reaction. Gold only wanted to come here to try to save his son. Everything he's done was to help his family."

Snow's faced showed disbelief. "So because he thought he was helping his family, you're condoning the murders that took place by his hand."

"Ugh. You just.. You don't get it do you?"

Snow laid her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Gold is a bad person."

She shrugged Snow's hands off her shoulders. "No, he's not."

"He's killed more people than even he, himself, can count!"

Ruby saw Regina approaching.

"Looks like we have something in common." Ruby said as they exited. They spotted Gold leaving his shop.

They met in the street.

"Ladies, are you ready?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get this started."

"Stop!" Granny and Snow called out to them as they ran from the diner.

 _'No. They will ruin everything! I need the girl to trust me.'_

*Poof*

Regina looked around as they were suddenly in the woods.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Regina angrily approached Gold.

"They were going to do nothing more than waste our time. I merely avoided the problem. Now, let's proceed."

 _'That was close, too close. That could have gotten quite messy.'_

Gold began to walk to a small clearing. He stopped and pulled out a scroll from his coat. Opening it and laying it across a large stone.

"Woah." Ruby said as she stared at the intricate symbols and ancient language that adorned the parchment.

Gold held up a small vial of gold liquid. "Once I drop this onto the matrix it will act as a conductor. As you can see those three circular symbols are the vectors that will channel our magic into activating the embedded seal."

Ruby and Regina took their places around the stone while Gold opened the. He stepped into place, the three of them creating a triangle. He poured the contents of the vial on the center of the paper causing it to begin to glow red. The glowing stayed in the middle and slowly made its way through the lines of the symbols to the outer edges.

"Now, focus your magic on the seals in front of you."

The three of them shot out their magic hitting the illuminated seals. Immediately, the large center seal emitted a bright red light - a light so bright it cast an eerie red glow upon the surrounding trees. After a few moments a circle of red magic shot out expanding until it hit the three of them.

*Whoosh*

The scroll turned to ash.

The witch, wizard, and wolf were gone.


	6. The Queen Of Sheba

Author's Note

Hi, guys! Finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. Please, review!

Side note, this is another long chapter. I was surprised I made it this long. I was scraping for words when I started.

"Ooph!" Ruby uttered as she fell on her hands and knees. Gold stumbled forward and caught himself against the counter. Regina threw her hands out in an attempt to keep herself from face planting on the quickly approaching floor.

Regina grunted as she regained a sense of balance. "Sorry." She muttered as she stood up. Removing her hands from Ruby's back, who unknowingly and unwillingly, although not necessarily unwantedly, saved Regina from hitting the ground.

"It's fine." Ruby stood from her knees. "Aw, man! I ripped my jeans!" She exclaimed.

"I think you have a bigger issue at hand, if the blood is any indication." Gold said spotting blood dripping from Ruby's knee. Her acid washed skinny jeans were stained red around the small rip on her knee.

"Here." Gold pulled out a large purple handkerchief from his coat pocket. He motioned toward the cracked counter in 'his' shop.

Ruby hopped up and sat down on the counter top. Glancing around she said, "Woah, this place really went downhill."

*Di-Ding*

Regina opened the door and took a step outside. "What is this?" She said taking in their surroundings. The similarities were almost disturbing. A red sky covered this post-apocalyptic version of Storybrooke.

"Hm. Well this is certainly interesting." Regina turned to back Rumpelstiltskin. "You think? That's a bit of an understatement."

Regina walked back over to where Ruby was perched. As Gold walked behind the counter to a cabinet. "Hmm." He said as he opened the cabinet, looking through the various bottles within. He finally settled on one pulling it out and walking over to Ruby.

"Here, this will clean it up a bit. Regina, hold her leg and keep it stable."

Regina obliged, grasping Ruby's thigh and calf tightly.

Gold grabbed the back of her knee firmly. Reaching into his coat in a swift motion he grabbed his dagger and slashed at the previous tear in her jeans.

*Riiiiiipppp*

The hole in the thin material widened considerably at the mercy of his dagger. The entirety of the wound was revealed as her pant leg flopped down around her knee.

Ruby furiously yelled "What the h..."

Gold interrupted her by quickly pouring the contents of the bottle over the large wound.

She sharply inhaled and gave a pained scream. "Ahhhhh!" She jerked her leg hard almost causing Regina to get kicked in the process.

She breathed heavily through gritted teeth. After a moment her breathing returned to relatively normal.

"That hurt like crap!"

"Yes, well an infection would have hurt a lot worse, dearie."

Regina let go of her leg as Gold took the handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around her knee. "There. That should do it."

"Thanks." Ruby replied as she carefully stepped down off the counter testing putting weight on her knee. "Sorry, I almost kicked you."

"You didn't. It's fine." Regina said as she picked up a sharp piece of glass that looked like it once belonged to the counter. "Hmph." Regina snorted at the offending blood covered shard. She placed it down on the counter where Ruby had sat.

"That shouldn't have been able to do that much damage. Besides that, I should have started healing up by now." Ruby said glaring at the offending glass lying on the counter.

"The magic is different here, dearie."

They took in the sights as they walked down the street away from the dilapidated pawn shop.

"It looks like we fell into an episode of The Walking Dead." Ruby said as she stared at the broken clock which laid on the pavement.

"Hey, you!" The three turned towards the shouting voice.

*Swoooosh*

*Piinng*

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gold threatened as he forcefully gripped the end of a pipe that a stranger had swung at Ruby. He stopped the pipe mere inches from Ruby's head where it nearly made contact. Rumpel ripped the weapon from the man's hand and threw it down. He stood in front of Ruby, face to face with the man.

The man took several steps back. "That monster deserves it!" He spat.

Taking note of her questioning look the man vehemently spat. "You. You don't even remember! I watched as you tore my wife limb from limb! Who would have guessed the whole time it was the old lady's girl."

 _'Looks like I'm not the only one people jump at the chance behead. Except, she didn't have much of a choice.'_ Regina thought as she stepped to take place beside the wolf girl. _'Wait, how does he know what she is..'_

Deciding to see if she could get their way out of this she played along. Oddly thankful that Ruby still had her long, red, false nails on. "How do you know it was Ru..Red? Last I checked, fake nails aren't the best weapon of choice for mauling people."

 _'Could have used another word besides mauling. Oh well..'_ She thought as she cast a side glance at the young woman beside her, trying to gauge her expression.

"Nice try lady."

She was appalled by his rudeness. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the..."

He interrupted her dismissively. "I don't care if your the Queen of Sheba."

"Well it's a good thing you're not." Gold told Regina in a threateningly low voice. Conveying that she should drop it. _'The less people that know who we are the better.'_

The man proceeded to address Regina's previous question. "Right as daybreak came and I was gasping for my last breath I saw her!" He pointed accusingly. "Now you're gonna pay for all the lives you took, you filthy beast!"

A woman ran up and grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Simon. Simon, no."

He turned to her with a certain gentleness in his eyes. "You deserve justice."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Ruby spoke up from where she stood with tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping onto the cracked pavement below. "I'm so sorry.. I.." Her voice cracked with emotion.

The woman held up her hand gesturing for Ruby stop talking. "I forgive you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I obviously don't condone you, but I forgive you none the less."

"Why? I...I killed you."

"An eye for an eye and we'll all be blind."

As she said those words a bright light erupted beside them. The light was so bright it was nearly blinding, ironically enough.

"That must have been it. My unfinished business." She said as she walked towards it. A stair case appeared, leading up into the glow of the shinning light.

The woman turned around to the man. "Aren't you coming, Simon?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." He said with a smile as he watched the light fade away as she stepped into it and disappeared.

"You lied to her." Regina said calling him out.

"I did nothing of the sort. I figured out my unfinished business quite some time ago." He waved at a near passerby who walked over to greet him. The man, Simon, leaned close and whispered something to him. The passerby threw a glance in the trio's direction then briskly walked off.

Another burst of light occurred. The man stepped into it this time, but not before saying, "You were my unfinished business, wolf. Now everyone will know that you're here and you won't be able to run away." He said with a small demented chuckle as he disappeared.

Regina sighed. "I suppose we know what he told that guy."

"Let's move along, shall we?" Rumpelstiltskin said as he walked down the road.

"Psst. Pssst. Over here."

Exasperated, Gold spoke with much irritation. "What is it now!"

"You're the Dark One aren't you?"

"If you know who I am then you also know I have no qualms with murder, especially being that your already dead. So unless you can help us, I suggest you leave me alone."

"What are you looking for?"

"Some people."

"Are you sure they're down here and haven't moved on?"

"Not particularly."

"Well then you'll wanna head over to the cemetery." He said pointing. "If the tombstone is lying down, they've moved on to a better place. If it's upright, they're still here. If it's cracked, well, it's definitely not good for them."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the man suspiciously. _'I don't have time to play your games, Hades.'_

"Thank you for your help."

They started to walk towards the cemetery, but Rumpel hung back slightly. Waiting until the women were out of earshot he turned to the man. "Tell your 'master' to have my payment ready. I'll be seeing him soon."

They strolled through the graveyard looking at the names inscribed on the numerous tombstones. Regina took a deep breath in. She reached out to touch a stone. "Daniel." She breathed out. The name only a breathy whisper in her emotion ridden voice. Ruby looked over to see that the headstone laid on the ground. Ruby and Gold continued searching for their respective loves. Coming to one of the last ones Gold fell to his knees. "Bae.. Bae.. Bae.. " He repeated over and over, unable to say anything else. Ruby saw that his marker too, was lying upon the grass beneath.

Ruby's face broke into a bittersweet smile. With a few tears rolling down her face, she knelt and laid a hand on a stone bearing the name of Peter, which also laid flat upon the ground.

"You're in a better place now. I wish I could have seen you. Told you how sorry I am, but I'm so happy that you're not here. You're in a better place." She spoke to the lifeless rock.

Several moments, that felt like an eternity, passed and Ruby stood from the ground continuing to check the names on the remaining headstones. Pausing as she came to stand in front of one with Anita Lucas etched into it's surface. A jolt went through her as she noticed that this stone stood upright without so much as a single scratch on it.

She ran over to Gold. "She's still here! My mom still here, where can I find her?"

"I'm the Dark One not a GPS. How am I supposed to know?" He answered exasperatedly. Taking a moment to calm himself he then spoke again. "Look, perhaps you can track her down."

"I'd need something with her scent to do that."

Gold stood and reached towards Ruby's chest. Ruby was quite alarmed. Scenarios racing through her head, none of which she liked.

He gave a jerk and her forgotten necklace and it gave way with a *snap*.

"Forgetting something, dearie? He said as he dangled the necklace in front of her.

She quickly snatched her necklace out of his hand. Cradling it in her palms close to her nose, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her enhanced sense of smell picked up on an almost unnoticeable, yet, vaguely familiar scent. Reclasping the pendant around her neck she gave a few sniffs to the air surrounding her. _'Riiiight...'_ She turned towards the nearby tree line. "There!" She took a few paces but stopped, remembering her companions. She turned giving Gold a questioning look. Before she could speak he said, "You go on ahead. We'll follow in that direction."

"What if the path isn't straight? The underworld isn't exactly a place I would like to get lost in."

"Point taken. I can use a locator spell to track you."

"I thought magic was different here?"

 _'She's smarter than I'd given credit.'_ Rumple's mind raced as he tried to think of an alternative. "Yes, but if I remember correctly, I saw a spell in my shop that will remedy the problem. Of course, I suppose it's not really 'my shop'."

Ruby hesitantly replied. "Okay."

They watched as Ruby ran off into the woods.

"What are you playing at Rumpel?"

"Why what ever do you mean, Regina?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking about! So help me if you hurt that girl." Regina's voice seething with contempt.

He continued to feign innocence."I'm not sure what you're implying, but I can assure you that wouldn't think of hurting her." 'Not for what I have planned for her.'

Ruby was running through the woods as fast as she humanly could. Thankful that she liked to run in her free time, since it apparently, had payed off. Following in the direction of the scent she came up to a cave and stopped.

 _'It's in here.'_ Hesitantly she approached the mouth of the dark opening. Peaking inside she inhaled deeply. Recognizing the scent immediately, it undeniably belonged to her mother. She crept in cautiously.

*Wham!*

Suddenly, all Ruby saw was blackness.


End file.
